


The Wonder of a Fairy-tale

by HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea



Category: Mamma Mia! (Movies), Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: ABBA, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, Eventual Romance, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Freewood - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mamma Mia! References, Meet-Cute, Seriously a lot of Abba, Singing, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea/pseuds/HaywoodYouLikeSomeTea
Summary: James Ryan Haywood has felt something inside his mind telling him he doesn't belong here for a long time, telling him he needs to head away.Gavin Free wants to escape but doesn't really understand why? Will Michael and Jeremy stop him from making such a big decision or will he meet Ryan on the journey of a lifetime?------------------------------WARNING: Copious amounts of ABBA





	1. The Stars Were Bright

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my new fic! I've been planning this since watching Mamma Mia Here We Go Again so it's been a few months in the making, I'd appreciate any feedback I can get.

This was it. James Haywood was out of here. Three years of college had left him with a degree and a whole lot of debt, but that was something that future James could worry about. All through his youth James knew that there was no way he would enjoy the life his mother had planned for him, succeed in high school and head over to college where afterwards he could get a respectable job and raise his own family only to have her force his children through the very same thing. Before today he had only ever had slight instances of rebellious behaviour, growing his hair and staying out at night despite the fact that he didn't drink was about as bad as it got. But now, James Ryan Haywood is an adult, legally he doesn't have to live with his mother anymore. So this was it, this was the adventure of Ryan Haywood. He'd taken the decision that with his drastic change in life he was going to go by his middle name. He'd felt that a change like that was necessary to brace himself for what he was about to do. 

After his graduation, he returned to his apartment with Geoff Ramsey and Jack Pattillo his two roommates whom he'd spent the last three years with. The apartment itself was quaint, originally sold as a one bedroom but the three of them had managed to fit, had a small kitchen that went mostly unused unless James felt up to cooking his famous enchiladas as well as one bathroom and a storage room. It was a vast improvement to the university digs from the first year. The apartment had a large fire escape attached to it that the three of them referred to as 'the balcony', even taking it upon themselves to move a set of chairs out on it. 

"So, what now?" Geoff questioned, he and Ryan had sat out on the balcony while Jack went to grab two beers and a Diet Coke for the three of them. The other two never questioned Ryan's choice to not drink, instead choosing to accept and move along with it. At the beginning of their friendship, Geoff's only comment was that the less than James drank more left for him. 

The three of them looked like a strange bunch of men, Geoff having a curly moustache and a fair amount of smile lines despite his age after spending so much of his life giggling, Jack and his big burly beard contrasted by the bright ginger tones within, and James. Ryan, James... he hadn't entirely gotten used to going by his middle name yet, he'd read somewhere that it was something the Welsh did. Ryan looked like somewhere between a frat boy and a hippie, he hadn't yet decided on his 'look' and honestly, he thought he never would. In his opinion, it was better to go off personality than looks. 

"I say we just do what we did for the last three years but without the whole education bit," Jack responded, placing the drinks on the table before taking a seat next to the other two. 

"What? So stay inside playing video games? Somehow I don't think that would work." Geoff spoke as though the thought of that was impossible despite the fact that they had seen many people do so before. But they had needed to live with their parents. 

Ryan took in a deep breath and spurted his thoughts, "I'm leaving." Ryan turned to look at the two other men, the shock and confusion on their facer was clear. Geoff spluttered out the sip of beer he had just taken in. 

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Jack questioned before Geoff butted in, "James, where would you go? You've just graduated?"

"Greece. I'm going to Greece, I just feel it calling me, You knew this wasn't for me. This life. This city. I've booked a flight to Paris tomorrow and then I'm going from there. I've decided that I'm going to be Ryan Haywood. No James. It's not me." Ryan stood, walking out toward the edge of the balcony and gazing out at the city. "I feel like my life just isn't gonna happen here, not that I don't like you two. You guys are the best friends I could have had, but... I just don't feel like me here."

Geoff turned to face Ryan, his hands had gone up to massage his face, "Right, but why the fuck are you going to Greece? It's a bit far, isn't it? Couldn't you just go to like a national park or something?" 

"I don't know, I guess I understand the need to travel. Maybe you'll meet someone. I'm not quite sure why you waited until after a degree and a heck of a lot of debt before travelling the world though..." Jack had moved to stand next to Ryan, placing his hand onto Ryans back before continuing, "So is this a long-term thing or just a holiday?"

Jack had always been the voice of reason amongst the three, ironic considering him and Ryan had very similar voices. Jack also understood the tension between Ryan and his mother.

Ryan turned away from the balcony, "I don't know... For however long I need to feel complete. I wish I understood. It used to be so nice, it used to be so good" Taking the few steps back into the apartment, he began to pack his clothes. "Guys, you made me feel alive, but something died I fear. I really tried to make it out, but there's only so much of this type of life I can take. There's more I know it."

Ryan didn't have much in that apartment that was his, he'd always known that he wasn't going to stay. His bags were almost constantly packed for this very reason. Geoff and Jack had questioned his lack of possessions once or twice, he guessed it was all clicking in his head now. The only reason he came to college was for the sake of his mother. Ryan had always known that he was destined for something more than software development, the thought of working in a small office and doing the same thing every day until he was sixty was horrific to him. 

Ryan sat on his bed, closing his suitcase and turning to his two roommates. 

"They passed me by, all of those great romances. It’s as if you’re robbing me of my rightful chances. My picture clear everything seemed so easy. And so I dealt you the blow, one of us had to go. Now it’s different, I want you to know..." The two other men knew that Ryan was talking about his mother, he hadn't spoken much about her but what he had said was enough for them to understand that he had been forced into this college and career path. 

Geoff moved towards the bed, picking up what was left of Ryans possessions. He could tell that Geoff had warmed up to the idea of Ryan needing to find himself as he began speaking, "One of us is lonely, one of us is only waiting for a call, sorry for himself. Feeling stupid, feeling small. Wishing he had never left at all. We know that you didn't want to come here."

"We just hope that you let us visit," Jack said as he moved over to the other two and helping pack away what little possessions Ryan had. 

Ryan moved the last few items into his bag, "I saw myself, as a concealed attraction. I felt you kept me away from the heat and the action. Just like a child, stubborn and misconceiving," He stood up, moving towards the door and motioned to the other two, "Come on, walk with me. That’s how I started the show, one of us had to go. Now I’ve changed and I want you to know." His bag held in one arm, using the other to open the door.

Jack tilted his head to the side while Geoff headed towards Ryan, "You have told her haven't you?"

A great sigh left Ryans throat, "She'll find out, wherever she is. She'll know."

The three college graduates headed out into the damp streets, the recent rainfall reflecting the street lights back into their faces. Ryan knew that the other two would understand everything after a while, it was just the thought that he hadn't planned it despite the fact that Ryan had been planning this for his whole life. 

"I have a plan, a loose one, I'm heading to France. Finding a hotel there and travelling. There's this island, Kalokairi. Only accessible by boat, I've been researching it every day in the library. Talking to the geography lecturers. I know that that's my goal." Ryans hair had flopped in front of his eyes, the shaggy locks were something he probably should've fixed before now. The recent sun had highlighted parts of his mane to become a light blonde. 

His clothes were another thing, he didn't have many. Loved living a minimalist lifestyle while still having clothes that expressed himself. Brighter tones that played up his blue eyes to a shine that he knew never belonged in Georgia or even America. 

"James, do we want to know the name of the game? What's your reasoning? Upturning your entire life for this feeling in your gut?" Jack appeared concerned for Ryan, his eyebrows had knitted together along his forehead. 

"Yeah, I get feelings in my gut all the time but its usually just telling me I need to vomit." Geoff barely got through the sentence, giggling halfway and ending with a wheeze.

Jack glared over at him, "Time and a place Geoffrey."

Ryan turned around, walking backwards, "Schoolbag in hand, I left home in the early mornings. Waving goodbye with concern in my eyes. Is it so much to want a different life for your self? I feel everything slipping through my fingers. The feeling that I'm losing myself without even entering the world." His empty arm raised, "I let precious time go by."

"What happened to those wonderful adventures, the things we had planned to do?" The tone in Jacks' voice was honest and confused. 

"We can still do all of that, think of all the adventures we can have when you visit, I'll write to you every chance I get." Ryans arms had lowered, a smile gracing his face. "A new place, new people, new adventures."

The main thing that had appealed to him when they had been hunting for apartments had been the fact that theirs was so close to the airport. A quick escape. No time for emotions to get the worst of things. In almost no time at all they had arrived at the airport after walking down the cobbled road, Jack finally accepting what Ryan was about to do. 

"We'll be thinking about you." Jack had raised his palm onto Ryans shoulder while Geoff pretended that he wasn't crying his eyes out, "Yeah, you better share everything with us!" He had been so happy when he had finally gained an appropriate amount of facial hair to call a moustache, but now Geoffs moustache had drooped with the frown on his face.

Ryan took a deep breath, he had spent years thinking of this moment and he knew that all the thoughts he'd had didn't weigh up to the real thing. He turned to the two other men, "Bye gents, I'll share every moment with you." Ryan turned to rush up the stairs towards the check-in desk. 

The first thing Ryan noted about the airport was that it was bright, almost congratulating him on making the decision. Walking over to the lady manning the desk he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, "Uh hello!" 

She looked up, her hair was tied back into a bun and she had a fake smile plastered on her face, "Hello Sir, where are you flying to?" Her hand came out to reach for his ticket, Ryan handed over the blue and white piece of paper that held his fate in its print. 

"Ah, Paris. A romantic I take it then?" She looked back up at him, the smile had transformed. Oh... She fidgeted with a loose hair that had fallen out of the hold of her hairspray. Ryan moved a hand up to rub at his neck, this wasn't quite what he was expecting... The feeling in his gut told him to ignore her, Greece was more important, he would find his fate along the way. 

"Uh, not really I'm just going around Europe looking for something..." The ticket lady scoffed and handed the ticket back to him, and Ryan said his thanks and went on his way over to security. This was right.


	2. Watch That Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin has a discussion with Jeremy and Michael about his dreams and whether he should follow them.

It's a funny place in Britain, so close to the rest of the world but yet so far. He knew that he could literally jump on a plane and escape, it was under 3 hours to France and everyone knew the way to Europe was through France. Gavin Free always knew that Britain was too stagnant for him but had no real reason to go. Something he had always envied Michael and Jeremy for was the fact that they had hopped on a plane over from America to Britain. They had done what he couldn't and yet they were sat here lecturing him about wanting to do the same. 

"Gav, you can't just up and leave. It's stupid." Michael's words were the same ones he'd been uttering for the last year. The three of them had met when Gavin, a year younger than both Jeremy and Michael, had snuck into a university party. The two Americans had come to England for uni, which frankly Gavin thought was stupid just as Michael thought his dreams were. Michael had a head full of auburn curls which he dubbed 'the Jones fro', a name that Gavin found extremely funny, and a harsh personality. 

Jeremy sighed, "Look, I get that you want to. But, do you need to. Have you got any of this planned out? Why do you even want to go to France, I thought the British and French don't get along?" Jeremy was the shortest of the three of them, by quite a fair bit but Michael and Gavin never mentioned it. Much. In an act of rebellion against his own genes Jeremy had shaved his head, he wasn't too fond of the fact that he was balding at such a young age. In terms of age, both Michael and Jeremy were 20 while Gavin was 19, Gav hadn't wanted to do the whole university thing and he was lucky his parents respected that. But that didn't mean that the other two lads wouldn't bring him in on freshers events and house parties. 

"Who needs a plan? Since when have you guys ever had any plans? Did you or did you not only come to England for cheap booze?" Gavin fought back. Gavin was a bit of a weird character, he had very smart moments and some very dumb moments. There wasn't an in-between. His hair boarded between long and short and the colour was some strange mix between blonde and brown. He'd heard it be described as mousy brown but that just made him think of mice and he'd rather not think of his hair like an animal. 

"Don't do this Gav, you know what we mean." Michael had a stare on his face boarding on one of anger. 

But Gavin knew he couldn't give in, "How it thrills me, nearly kills me. I want to know some more, oh it makes me dizzy. As I look around the room and it makes me so depressed to see the gloom, take me through the darkness to the break of the day. C'mon Michael you have to admit it's intriguing. The thought of just up and leaving." Gavin stood up out of the chair, the three of them were sat in Michael's flat kitchen, and skipped over to the window. 

Michael had his face in his hands and sighed, "Yeah I get it but you're only 19 and you have nothing past a high school diploma or whatever shit you guys have, you have so much to do." 

Jeremy, who was previously playing with the hem of his Tshirt, came to stand next to Gavin, "I mean we can't really stop you, it's your life and your money. Do you have a passport?"

Gavin grinned, he knew the two wouldn't agree outright, but even this much from Jeremy was brilliant. He nodded, "I've had it ready for the last three months, but something was telling me to wait a while. Now it feels right." He was deliberately leaving out the fact that he had already booked the ticket for the flight over to France, he felt it may just be better to up and leave. "Look, Michael, I'm gonna take a chance on me for once. I'm doing what I want."

"I wish I understood, what happened to us? We all used to be so good, are we not enough anymore boy?" Michael was pouting, obviously upset at the thought of one of his best friends leaving. 

Jeremy spoke before Gavin was able to bite back, "Michael, I don't think that's what Gav is on about. I think he just wants to explore a bit before he settles down for life." He turned to smile at Gavin, "Besides, he'll come back. He'll miss his lads too much!"

"Of course I'll miss you two! But, I've got to go back home and sort some things out." Gavin hated goodbyes, avoided them at all costs. They both knew this, he thinks that Jeremy and Michael knew that this was the goodbye. Gavin turned to head back out through the door, waved to his two boys and left for home. 

Gavin walked along the pavement, the rain harshly trying to pull his hood down around his shoulders. Taking out his phone he rang a taxi to pick him up from his house once he'd got his stuff. Gavin knew he should have taken a coat, but the walk was only a few minutes from Michael and Jeremy's to his house so he can't complain too much. He looked around the streets to see the houses for the last time. He needed this. 

He opened the door to his house as quietly as he could before nipping to grab his suitcase and boarding documents, as fast as he came in he was back ut the door. It was better this way, not letting anyone see him. He dashed into the taxi, putting his things haphazardly into the boot before asking the driver to take him to the airport. 

Gavin Free had never flown in a plane in his life, he definitely hadn't been to the airport before. It was big, bigger than he'd thought it'd be. It was exciting, more exciting than he'd thought it'd be. Everything was better and he hadn't even boarded the plane yet. His plane wasn't boarding for a while so Gavin decided to walk around Duty-Free, all the tourist items with gorgeous pictures of London and rural parts of Wales, Scotland and Northern Ireland had obviously never actually spent more than two hours in these places. There were keychains all over with The Queen's Guard's on them, fluffy hats oversized and characterised. He'd had enough with the cheap tat and decided to head over to one of the other shops to buy a bottle of water, he had heard that the food and drink on planes was expensive and usually wasn't chilled or heated properly so he was best to buy something in the airport. 

Gavin had been about to sit down before he heard a voice talking over the speaker say "Flight number AF 1759 now boarding at gate 8, please remember to take all luggage with you." 

Gate 8, at gate 8 his life was going to change. As soon as he passed through gate 8 there was no turning back. A wave of excitement rung through Gavin at the thought of staying in the compact hotel room he has booked for his first nights stay. Although he has no idea where he'll be this time next week he's still exited. 

The flight wasn't nearly as bad as he thought it would be. Gavin had always been a bit lanky and thought that fitting into the seat was going to be tough, but the person in the middle seat hadn't boarded which meant that he was free to stretch his feet into there. Now Gavin was stood on French soil, the ground of a land he had never stepped foot on before. It was different from Britain, it was actually fairly sunny. He had grabbed his bags and immediately set out to find a taxi to take him to his hotel, the main issue was that Gavin spoke very little French, and what he did speak was bloody awful. 

"Excusez-moi, puis-je voir l'hôtel? S'il vous plaît? Non?" Gavin knew that he had to be saying something wrong in his sentence, after three or four attempts and strange looks from taxi drivers one of them eventually felt bad enough for him that they said yes. 

"Merci! Merci! Christ, I should have paid attention in French lessons..." He muttered to himself after helping the taxi driver move his bags to the back of the car. When the taxi driver eventually stopped the car Gavin knew that the drive had just dropped him off at a popular location and left him. The main thing that gave this away was the fact that behind him was the rather large Eiffel Tower. 

"Sorry," The man spoke with a thick accent, "trouver de l'aide." He then got back into his taxi and drove back towards the airport at a fair speed, probably in the hopes that Gavin wouldn't catch up with him. 

"Knew there was a reason we don't like the French..." Gavin sighed to himself, it was beginning to get dark and he honestly had no idea where he was. Brilliant start to a journey. 

After again walking up to many many people he eventually found one that spoke English and was able to ask, "Please could you tell me where this hotel is? I have a room but I'm lost." The old lady smiled back at him, her grey eyes shined bright at the fact that she had looked kind enough to ask. She raised her hand and pointed towards a small cream coloured hotel, chips in the wall giving it a weathered look. 

"Thank you so much!" In his excitement, Gavin had hugged the woman who simply just giggled back before nodding her head. He dashed off towards the hotel, under his breath, he muttered "Night is young and the music's high, with a bit of rock music, everything is fine." a phrase that he had come to say whenever he was getting a bit too anxious about something. It was something his grandma had said to him when he was young, he had no idea where she got it from but it seemed magical. 

The hotel's entrance had two pillars on either side, it had a Roman kind of feeling to it. In school, he had never learnt much about the history of France but had definitely covered the architecture of Rome in his photography classes. He reminded himself that he needed to go and take a picture of everything once he had got all his stuff to the room. Gavin took a few steps into the hotel and prepared himself for speaking French to the man behind the desk. The man behind the desk had slicked-back brown hair, a white shirt and brown trousers, on his shirt was a nametag that simply said 'Hello' which wasn't very helpful. Gavin played with one of the sleeves of his leather jacket and spoke, "Hello, I have a room booked. Do you speak English by any chance?" 

The man held up one finger after hearing Gavin speak, he was unsure whether this meant the man would get back to him in a minute or if he had to leave. Honestly, he was just very confused. The man headed off to another room leaving Gavin to stand in the entrance by himself. Gavin took in the room, to his right there was a spiral staircase leading upwards, forward a desk with multiple keys piled around in what appeared to be no particular order. The floor tiles had chips and dents everywhere, the walls had pieces of plaster falling off. Somehow the hotel still didn't appear run down, as though it was supposed to look like this. Gavin had a feeling it had something to do with the colours, muted greys and creams decorating everything. 

Gavin's attention was brought back by the movement of another person walking into the room, a short woman with tanned skin and a plumped body with a name tag on her blush blouse that said 'bonjour'. Gavin hoped that maybe she spoke English and that was why the other man had gone to get her. "Hello, you have a room?" Her voice sounded like music to Gavin's ears purely because she spoke English. After such a confusing turn with the taxi driver, he had been worried that he shouldn't have come to France at all. 

"Yes! Uh, sorry, yes I do. Booked under Gavin Free?" Gavin exclaimed before reeling himself in. His anxiety had left as soon as she smiled back and handed him a key. 

"Up the stairs on the right, please." She seemed polite, whether that was an act Gavin couldn't care as he began the walk up the stairs and finally relaxed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked that chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading so far, there's more to come!


End file.
